


Jake and Genie

by captainamergirl



Series: When I Saw You [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/M, Jake moved to Seattle, Post-Jaddie relationship, go figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Jake meets a cute divorcee named Genie in Seattle. A collection of one shots about their journey to each other.





	Jake and Genie

**Speed Dating**   
**_Genie and Jake_ **   
  
Jake was seriously regretting this. It sucked that from even 1,000 miles away, Cooper was messing with him. It had been his best friend’s idea to sign up for three minute dating at the local library but Jake hadn’t counted on it being quite this …  _uncomfortable._ Yes, that was the word.   
  
He was currently sitting across from a woman with a shock of Lucille Ball-red hair and she was going on and on about her cats. Her  _fifteen_ cats. They all had names, hobbies, quirks, likes and dislikes and this woman was telling all about them in very vivid detail.   
  
Wasn’t the three minutes up yet? Hell, wasn’t the night over yet?   
  
He guessed not. There were something like twenty women here. He had seventeen left to meet. The cat lady being unlucky number three, following the covered-head-to-toe-in-tattoos girl and the lady who said her name was Agnes and then said absolutely nothing else, no matter how hard Jake tried to coax her into conversation.   
  
Jake tried to discreetly look at his watch. The cat lady was now talking about how one of her "babies” was severely constipated. Jake figured he would rather have all of his teeth pulled out without Novocain than endure any more of this.   
  
Just when he was about to throw up his hands and cry defeat, it happened. The buzzer rang. It was time to move on to the next station.  _Please god, let the next one be allergic to cats._   
  
The cat lady stuck her phone number in his hand and said “call me.” He smiled back as brightly as he could manage.   
  
“Definitely,” he said. Then he mentally kicked himself. Now he actually had to call her. Sure, he could “lose” her number in the nearest trash can on the way out but he was stupid enough to want to be an honorable man and do as he had promised. So he’d call cat lady. But he definitely was  _not_ asking her out.   
  
As he headed to the next station, he wondered what new horrors awaited him.   
  
He got a good look at the woman in question. She looked normal enough – pretty actually, with big brown eyes and blonde hair. She was kind of pixyish in appearance and he realized with a jolt that she had a very familiar face.   
  
He slid into the seat. She looked over at him, biting her bottom lip for a moment, really studying him before she spoke. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”   
  
“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Jake said with a little smile.   
  
She smiled back. “Sorry to steal your line.”   
  
“It’s okay… though it was my best one. Okay it was my only one. I admit it; I’m not good at this stuff.” Damn, did he sound like Eeyore or what just then?   
  
“I admire your honesty. And ditto. I’m horrible at this stuff too.”   
  
“You’re doing great, but how did you end up here of all places?”   
  
“Some well-meaning friends at the hospital insisted I come, under threat of bodily harm.”   
  
“I can relate. But you said hospital… Which hospital, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
  
“Seattle Grace – the teaching hospital. I’m an acute care nurse there.”   
  
“Aha! So that’s where I know you from. I think I’ve seen you in the halls a few times.”   
  
“Yes… Yes, you’re a doctor right?”   
  
“Guilty as charged.”   
  
“Small world,” she mused.   
  
“Very small,” Jake agreed. “Anyway, my name is Jake. Jake Reilly.”   
  
“That was so Bond,” she said with an easy smile. “And it’s Genie. Genie DuBois.”   
  
Jake grinned. So she had a sense of humor. That was a good thing. “I take my martinis shaken, not stirred.” She laughed and he colored in the face. “Sorry, I'm a nerd.”   
  
“Well if I get the reference, then so am I.”   
  
“So Genie, that’s an interesting name.”   
  
“Please,  _please_ don’t ask me to grant you three wishes. If I had magical powers I would be independently wealthy and dating Brad Pitt.”   
  
“Ahh Brad Pitt. Ruining women for normal guys since 1992.”   
  
Genie giggled and he found that he liked the sound. She was pretty darn cute. Very easy to talk to as well. He found himself asking, “Do you have any kids?”   
  
“I do. One. His name is Michael and he’s a surly, belligerent teenager. And I love him dearly.”   
  
“I appreciate that. But a teenager? You look far too young to have a teenager.”   
  
“Are you buttering me up?”   
  
“Maybe,” he said.   
  
“It’s working,” she joked. “What about you – do you have any children?”   
  
“Two, yes. Both adopted. One is in college, the other not yet in preschool.”   
  
“That’s great. What are their names?”   
  
“Angie and Henry. Lights of my life, truly.”   
  
“I feel the same about Michael.”   
  
“Seems we have some things in common,” Jake said. He tugged on his tie. “Wonder if we have our lunch breaks at the same time too?”   
  
“Huh?” She blushed. “Oh. You’re asking my schedule. That’s a good sign right?”   
  
“Well, I’m not Brad Pitt… But I think I could show you a good time. Or maybe you could show me one because I’m new in town and have no idea where anything is. I mean, assuming you would want to maybe, possibly, go on a date with me?” He sighed. He used to be so much better at charming the ladies.   
  
Genie tucked a strand of her shoulder-length flaxen hair behind her ear. “I would, actually. But I have this rule.”   
  
“Let me guess. You don’t date co-workers.”   
  
“It’s not that. You’d just have to meet my son before I’d agree to go out with you.”   
  
“The surly and belligerent one?”   
  
“One and the same,” Genie replied. “If you can handle it, then I’ll give you my phone number.”   
  
“I think I’m up to the challenge,” Jake said, hoping he wasn’t about to be crushed into bits if her son hated him on sight.   
  
Suddenly the timer rang. It was time to switch stations already. Time had flown while talking to Genie. He wanted to stay and keep talking actually but a big, burly man was literally pushing him out of his chair and barking  _“Scram, Loser!”_   
  
“What a charmer,” Jake mouthed to Genie and she tried to suppress a laugh. “Phone number?”   
  
“I’ll find you,” she mouthed back. “I promise.”   
  
He nodded. “Alright.”   
  
He headed to his next station. He would meet many other women tonight and not one would intrigue him in the least. In the end though, he was glad he came because he got to meet Genie.   
  
_Speed dating night hadn’t been such a wash after all._


End file.
